


f is for fast

by Tommyboy



Series: Sahara - a to z [6]
Category: Sahara (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al knows how to push Dirk’s buttons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	f is for fast

As soon as the door was closed behind them, Al found himself slammed against the entry room wall with Dirk behind him, breathing hard in his ear. Feeling hands already grabbing at his shorts, finding the button and zipper and pulling them down to reveal his hard cock. Dirk had his shorts and boxers shoved down in a matter of seconds. 

Whispered in his ear, Dirk called him a Dirty Bitch. He may have been. That evening he had taken pleasure is flirting with other woman. It was okay for Dirk to flirt with others, but for him, he was all Dirk‘s. He wanted to get Dirk to notice him tonight, he wanted this. 

Al was held in place but Dirks upper body as he opened his own fly and brought his hard cock out. A little spit was added, though he didn’t know at the time Al was already prepared, knowing this was the reaction from his partner in life.

Dirk lined up and shoved in to the hilt, sinking in to feel the gel that already filled his partners ass. “Fuck,” was all Dirk said as he pulled back and rammed back in, tight and slick, Dirk’s mind let go and fucked Al against the wall of their house.

Al reached out to the wall to push back, giving him room to breath and to shove back into his partner, enjoying the fast taking. He loved Dirk and knew that he was loved, he just needed to be reminded that he was around occasionally.

Heavy breathing and grunting was all that could be heard. Each movement made Al shake from within, and soon he came, pulling Dirk over as he shot his load against the wall he was held at.

Some times he liked that, hot and fast.


End file.
